Darkest Before the Dawn
by spinninground
Summary: Kanda runs into Tyki one fateful night. And despite all his efforts otherwise, every forsaken night afterwards. WARNING: language, noncon, dubcon, gore, yaoi. Obviously, TyKan, but perhaps also hints of Yullen. Rated M, so please stay away if you're underage.
1. But by night, I'm one hell of a lover

_GENERAL WARNINGS: Torture, bloodplay, lots of do not try this at home. Yaoi, graphic sex, graphic nonconsensual sex, and so on. Stalking, harassment, homicidal, unhealthy maniacs are in this story. I'm not going to put up new warnings for every chapter, so this applies to everything. Seriously, if you don't like, don't read. I mean it! That said, if you're going to flame, make it good._

* * *

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

* * *

Kanda hadn't slept for three days. Even now, he was running on the dregs of caffeine, and was seriously considering getting the science department to inject it into his veins just so he could stay awake for a few more hours.

He wouldn't use the word, but he was afraid. _Afraid_ of falling asleep. And it all had to do with an encounter that had happened two months ago, landing him in recovery, where he suffered that hellish head nurse and that nurturing wanna-be father figure Tiedoll daily. Seriously, he was going to _kill_ Tyki. The phasing bastard was still haunting him now, every time he went to sleep.

Hevlaska had told him that after the events that occurred two months ago, his Innocence had changed. They hadn't discovered how, exactly. The ark was parked in the Order lot, being examined by Reever's dedicated team of experts. He hadn't told them exactly what happened. They simply assumed that it was just like Allen's encounter with Tyki, except he had managed to escape with his Innocence intact. Yeah, sure. Maybe only his innocence with a capital I. He sure as fuck hadn't been left intact.

* * *

_Two months ago:_

"_My, my, what a temper you have," Tyki drawled. "Skin very much enjoyed his last moments with you, you know. We all know." He was referring to the collective unconscious of the Noah, not that Kanda gave a damn. "I came to play with you myself, Kanda-kun."_

_He didn't bother answering. All he wanted to do was slice up this irritating gentleman and his bloody top hat, and his stupid butterflies. His lip split as his mouth shaped a familiar slasher grin - the one he only called upon when the situation was getting serious. Dried blood was caked on his many cuts, as the Noah had evaded him for the entire night, using the cover of darkness to send armies of akuma and fields of projectiles at him. His regenerative ability had never been more useful: he would have died of blood loss already, if he had been anyone else._

_Tyki had long since tossed his jacket, after Kanda managed to put some holes in it. His ability to phase out was useful, but he had to become solid in order to land any attacks. He had to get close too, and the swordsman knew that that would be his only opportunity. One slip up, and he would end up like the moyashi, or worse._

_The Noah closed in again, trying to reach around Kanda's guard and into his body. Kanda was losing power. Mugen's blade marked the distance between them, scoring a line into his enemy's forehead, and finally knocking that damn hat off._

"_Trying to undress me already, hmm? Looks like I'll have to teach you the meaning of pleasure, my dear. From my perspective, of course."_

_Kanda brought Mugen across his body lengthwise, breathing heavily. "It's time to end this."_

"_So eager to get rid of me? I'm afraid that's impossible, boy. We are both... virtually immortal." The noah was beginning to pulsate with dark energy. He'd mastered the transformation that had occurred after his so-called exorcism. Kanda snorted. Some exorcist._

"_Three Illusio-" Darkness. Tyki's dark tendrils had broken the wrist holding his sword, and now held him dangling from it. Shit. Fuck, it hurt. The flesh was stretching as his bones separated and Mugen clattered to the ground. He was never going to leave this little pocket of Road's world alive. Fuck._

_The Noah drifted closer to him, the long lengths of darkness battering him into submission. His consciousness flickered, but he struggled to regain it between each bout of blackness._

"_Tell me, boy, what do you think I'm going to do to you?"_

"_Shut up. There's no way I'm dying by the likes of you." Lustrous blue eyes glared, despite the weakening body. The darkness was receding, with the exception of four rope-like tentacles that held him up, spread-eagled helplessly._

"_You think I'm going to kill you? Mmm, no. I didn't even kill that Allen boy, and you're far more beautiful than he is. That, and he sobbed all over the place - not very attractive. You, though. I imagine it would take a lot for me to see tears in those lovely eyes of yours."_

_Kanda turned his head as Tyki drew close enough to kiss him. Like hell._

"_I'd like to to rent you out for the night," Tyki drawled, running his hands through his captive's long silken strands. "Put you through your paces, and we'll decide what to do when morning comes."_

_Night. Night had just fallen a few hours ago. It would be a very, very long time until dawn, and Kanda had to survive it. He had to, for.. well, you know._

"_What do you dream of, Kanda-kun?" Tyki whispered into his ear, barely licking the outside of his lobe as he growled in answer. "You won't say, hm." Kanda struggled weakly, almost snapping his already injured joints._

"_No matter, I'll make sure you dream of me from now on."_

* * *

Thus had begun the worst night of his life, and currently provided the reason he couldn't sleep. Not now, not ever. Not as long as that hateful Noah haunted him.

It didn't matter. It didn't. That fucker wasn't here, and he was in the hospital wing, and everywhere he looked there was white, stained with blood as he once again overtaxed his wounds. His regenerative abilties ensured that they were all surface wounds by now, but his invisible scars kept him from barging out of the ward and back to his room.

Every night, every damned, shitting night, Tyki reappeared, teasingly running his fingers over his injuries and pressing into them, causing him to grit his teeth while screaming mentally. He simply endured it because it wasn't anything more than a dream, because his reality was in the Black Order, and Tyki simply wasn't there. And he told himself that every time he saw his face again.

* * *

"_Answer me, boy."_

_Slap._

_Kanda's head snapped back with the force of the gloved hand impacting his cheek. "No."_

_The tentacles holding his limbs tightened, drawing him tautly at all four corners. He throttled back a strained groan. He was certain that one of his ankles was broken, along with his wrist._

_Tyki's curls had fallen messily around his face, golden eyes avid as he examined the traces of blood on his glove. He snaked his hand around the nape of Kanda's neck, holding him still as he kissed him savagely, deeply._

_Shocked, Kanda choked, then spit as soon as the sadist drew away._

_Tyki laughed. "You'll be begging me to kiss you by the time I'm through with you."_

"_You're disgusting," the exorcist growled. "I doubt you could even kill me, despite having the upper hand." Contemptuously delivered, but an obvious taunt to goad the Noah into finishing it._

_Those golden eyes darkened. He ripped the shreds of Kanda's shirt off and stuffed them deep into his mouth, causing the defiant samurai to gag. He tied the fabric tautly around the back of his head, but not before freeing all the strands of the lovely blue-black hair. Tyki could hear a low growl vibrating deep within his captive's chest, the way a favorite guard dog expresses warning._

_He allowed his hands to resume their clawlike structure from his earlier transformation as Kanda watched, the intensity of his gaze never wavering, adamantly fearless._

_Slap._

_This time, he dragged the back of his hand across his cheek, leaving behind deep gouges that began trailing red pathways down to his chin. Kanda, who had recoiled, narrowed his eyes in pain as Tyki leaned forward, looking as though he smelled something ambrosial, and licked along the gouge, making sure to go deep to where the blood left the flesh._

_Disgusting. He would start with the bastard's tongue when he got his sword back. Chop, chop, chop, tiny tongue bits, followed by a nice, strong beheading. The image of Tyki's severed head almost made him smile, distracting him from the fact that Tyki was busy shredding the remainder of his clothing._

_Bastard, bastard, bastard. He was going to die for this. A cold hand reached between the legs of his naked body, and Kanda gasped against the gag at the unexpected contact._

_The hand was stroking his balls as Tyki looked into Kanda's furious eyes. "You're so quiet, my little lamb. What happened to the lion I was fighting all day?"_

_He coughed weakly, unable to voice his characteristic 'che'. He used his unbroken hand to flick the asshole off._

_Tyki was delighted. This kid had spirit, and those eyes were really starting to warm him up. He decided to add a ring at the base of his balls, attaching weights to drag them downwards._

_Kanda instinctively strained upwards, away from the force, only to greaten it. He mewled wetly, the sound escaping through the sodden gag. Learning from his mistake, he attempted to shift downward only to have the motion place added strain on his wrist, causing him to abort a scream before it passed his lips. Attempting to catch his breath around the obstacle, strands of his unbound hair fell around him as he momentarily hung his head, chest heaving._

"_Ah, but you are, so, so, lovely." Tyki punctuated each of the last syllables with tiny cuts on Kanda's collarbone, causing his victim's head to snap up, glaring silently. "Let's see how much this beautiful body of yours can stand."_

_He lazily trailed a razor-sharp fingertip down his pectoral, going deeper until Kanda groaned, and Tyki licked his lips before continuing. The kid was perfectly chiseled, and he simply couldn't help himself. He placed parallel stripes down his torso, making sure one of the cuts went over a lovely nipple, and continued over the ribcage. That sculpted body tensed, attempting to make no lateral movement at all so as not to incur further pain. With every move Tyki made, he could feel Kanda rejecting it, each muscle straining to form a barrier against him and his aggressor. But it was useless._

_Kanda heard himself whimpering, but he couldn't control it. His eyes were shut to block out the pleasure on Tyki's face. The bastard was crossing over his side now, and he could feel that claw digging in and dragging, almost scratching bone. His moans grew louder, more frantic. He was trapped with an absolute lunatic, and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to live until morning. This was the worst. This was probably worse than being an artificial human and being enslaved to the Order. What the fuck. A red haze was coming over his mind, and his thoughts began to unravel. Tyki... bastard..._

"_Ah, you said my name." The Noah grinned in approval, and decided to lick the current wound he was inflicting, this one being quite deep enough for him to insert his tongue and part the flesh. The blue-haired exorcist tasted like fire and metal, salt and rust. It was probably now one of Tyki's favorite flavors._

_He stood, removing the gag from Kanda's abused mouth. "Say my name again, little one, and I'll spare you my next move."_

"_Fuck you." He'd probably regret that._

"_What a mouth you have." He ran his finger along Kanda's lower lip, then abruptly fisted it into the long hair as he had all the tentacles release him._

_Suddenly deprived of the support, Kanda crumpled to his knees, held up only by the hand behind his head. A low moan ghosted out of his lips. His arms hung uselessly at his sides, swaying with the motion. Burning anger roared through him again, causing him to buck against the Noah's grip, a myriad of cuts dripping blood all the way down his cock and legs, slickening his knees._

_Tyki shook the hand gripping his hair in disapproval. "We'll have none of that. You've said that you must live. We'll see how serious you are about that. If you bite me, I will slit your throat." His other hand unzipped his trousers, revealing an engorged erection, dark with blood and close enough to brush the tip of Kanda's nose._

_He placed his thumb at his victim's jugular, pressing firmly to get his message across. "Open."_

_Kanda felt sick. But he had to live. There was no choice. He swallowed, then reluctantly parted his lips._

"_Wider."_

_Even more reluctantly, he convinced his jaw to open a little more._

"_Very good, Exorcist."_

_The tip of his cock entered the swordsman's mouth. It was warm, and full of another man's scent. It was completely distasteful. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it, as more was rapidly filling his mouth, heading towards the back of his throat._

_Tyki thrust deeply, enjoying the feeling of the blue-eyed exorcist gagging around his cock. Each jerk of his caused involuntary throat muscles to contract around his head, leading him to make miniscule motions without removing himself. The gagging intensified, and figured the boy would pass out if he didn't withdraw, so he did. His saliva coated length slid back out as Kanda choked and coughed, before being pulled back up by his hair._

"_Open, my dear exorcist."_

_Oh dear god, he meant to repeat it. Kanda felt like throwing up, but he had a feeling that nothing would stop the sociopath. He gritted his teeth as the hand gripping his hair shook him from side to side._

"_Kanda-kun." A sing-song reproval._

_Obediently, Kanda parted his lips again, attempting but failing to repress a shudder that coursed through his body._

_The boy looked beautiful on his knees, cock between his lips. Tyki placed his hand behind the exorcist's head as his rhythm quickened, feeling himself grow closer to the edge, not allowing him any room to retract. He was thrusting all the way to the hilt now, the base of his pelvis almost slamming into Kanda's mouth while his prisoner fought his gag reflex._

_Casually, he rammed his cock all the way down the blue-eyed exorcist's throat, cresting as he gagged repeatedly, the muscles of his mouth spasming deliciously against his girth until he spilled himself within those lovely lips. Kanda struggled. Tyki smiled._

"_You might want to swallow, beautiful," he suggested, as he knocked Kanda down on his back. The impact of the landing caused the swordsman to cough and gulp in succession, gasping for air._

_Kanda was feeling increasingly faint, from the oxygen deprival and the accumulated injuries. His joints wouldn't support his weight when he attempted to crawl away. He'd never met anyone so sick in his life. And it still wasn't over. The sun. Where was the sun?_

* * *

Kanda tossed and turned, realizing that everyone else was asleep, and he was on the verge of succumbing. Tyki's face began to float in front of his face. Another damn figment. He hated these things.

He pretended to be asleep. Maybe he could trick his own imagination. Then, as suddenly as he could manage, he sprang up, putting a fist into the Noah's face.

It connected.

Tyki's body went flying across the room, landing in the middle of various clattering objects. Kanda stared open-mouthed in shock. Then, in a move that was second-nature to him, he reached for Mugen.

"You were _real_? For the last two motherfucking months, you've come to me at night, and I suffered your touch because I thought you were just a dream and I couldn't stop you. And you were godshitting real? I'm going to _kill_ you, you -" he didn't even bother to finish before he charged at Tyki, planting his sword point first where the Noah lay, only to find that he had disappeared after the tip pierced the first epidermic layer.

"You yellow-eyed bastard, get the fuck back here!" he roared. He turned, furious, only to find that someone had turned on the lights, and that a group of finders and exorcists were staring at him in confusion.

They continued to stare as Kanda slowly collapsed on the ground, and began laughing dementedly.

* * *

Allen didn't know why, but the echoing laughter he could hear from his room gave him the creeps. There was something broken and wrong about it. Unhinged. He met Lavi and Lenalee in the hallway, also intent on reaching the source of the noise. The three made their way out together, staying close, perturbed at the disturbance in the middle of the night.


	2. Life was much simpler back then

_**AN**: I thought I should post a second chapter to really show both sides of this fic, even though it's been less than a day. XD Let me know if I should continue._

_Disclaimer: Forgot to say it. I don't own D. Gray-man. If I did, it would be fucking updated._

* * *

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

* * *

"What's going on here?" Lenalee, Lavi and Allen made their way to the front of the group. "Kanda? What-"

"It's him. The bastard. The god-forsaken _Noah of Pleasure_. He fucking stabbed and groped me all night, and he stuck his coc-" Kanda stopped. Too late. He hadn't meant to say that. Maybe if he continued, they'd forget. "And he _followed me_, all the way to this fucking Order of fucking _Saints_," he stated derisively, "and has been messing with me every night for the last two months while leading me to believe they were dreams. I have a motherfucking stalker."

That was a long speech. Allen was impressed. But not enough to miss what he'd glossed over. "He _raped_ you?"

In an unintentional echo, Lavi began, "Yuu-"

Kanda glared. Glared like blue flames were coming out of his eyes and burning up his audience. "Next person to say a word can say hello to a hole in their stomach."

He waited. No one spoke.

Sighing, he sheathed his blade. "Anyways, this asshole-"

"I'm right here, you know." Tyki reappeared, perched on a low cabinet. "Could you all stop talking about me like I can't hear you? Perhaps you'd like to hear my side of the story."

Lavi, ever the Bookman's apprentice, was first to react. "You must be Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He laughed lightly, while Allen quietly activated his arm just in case. "Haven't you ever thought of ravaging that beautiful man? Just _look _at that scowl, it just screams 'I want it'."

"In what sick universe?" Allen was trembling, his own unpleasant memories goading his reaction. He was ready to swing his anti-akuma weapon straight through the Noah and attempt exorcism number two, but he remembered how the first one had worked out. Besides, he didn't exactly want to destroy headquarters in the fight that would follow.

"So much hostility. Didn't we have a good time together, _Allen Walker?_ And Lenalee Lee, it's a pity we never got to play, I do so love your new shoes. Maybe next time?"

A cloud of dust announced the Chief of the Science Division's arrival. Along with him came a giant drill and two cleaning robots. "Sir Komurins, Go!"

As the two robots began cleaning the cabinet where Tyki was, the Noah decided this was swiftly going nowhere and faded from view. By the time the dust settled, the only ones remaining were Kanda and Komui. Everyone else had the sense to escape while it was still possible. Kanda just had no energy and nowhere to go.

"Look, Kanda. Stop by the Science Division later, okay? I'm going to consult Hevlaska and we'll work something out. Until then, why don't you continue recuperating. After all, you've said that he normally comes out at night, so you should be safe for now." True enough, since the sun had long risen in the midst of all the commotion.

"Che." Useless crazy scientist. Whatever. It was time for his noodle breakfast. Walking down the deserted halls, his eyes were half-closed. If only he dared to just go back to sleep, but he knew that asshole was still hanging around. So he wasn't surprised when he rounded a corner to find Tyki leaning against a while, smiling at another one of his fucking butterflies.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a really fucking creepy smile?"

Tyki snorted. "You should talk. I seem to recall you flashing a truly scary slasher smile at me that night." He mock-shivered. "I think that's when I fell for you."

Kanda's skin crawled when the bastard leered. "Damn it, stop doing that. Would you please just go stick your head up some shithole and leave me alone?"

The Noah snickered. "What makes you think I want someone else's shithole?"

Kanda only presented him with a cold shoulder as he walked away. That was par for the course for both shoulders.

"Aw, don't be like that, baby. I'm sorry I said I fell for you." Tyki floated in front of Kanda as he walked forcing him to stop or risk bumping into him. "Let me try again: I just couldn't resist that _tight ass_ of yours, combined with those broad, _sexy_ shoulders."

A low decibel growl could be heard coming from the pissed off swordsman.

Tyki was drawling his words and laying it on really thick. Unbeknownst to Kanda, those in hearing distance were trying their hardest not to so much as snicker, since they knew that death would come to them in the form of Kanda Yuu if so much as a peep escaped.

"My dear, dear Kanda. Even your scar is sexy to me. It means 'om,' right? I'd pretty much like to om nom you right now. Say, do you do yoga, Kanda-kun? Are you _flexible?_"

Kanda's growl was rising in volume.

"Well, no matter, I'll simply bend you in whatever shape I please. Snap, snap, snap. It'll be so fun!" Tyki made a flourish, as if he'd just performed a magical leap in thought.

"See, there you go again, you creepy-ass freak! Who the fuck says things like that in the middle of pseudo-normal sexual harassment?" Kanda had snapped. "In fact, why don't you just go find yourself some bugs or birds or whatever and go slowly pluck their wings off? Just stay. the fuck. away. from me!"

No one was about to get in the way of an enraged exorcist with Innocence unsheathed, rampaging down the hall and yelling for Komui.

* * *

Kanda huffed and puffed upon reaching the science division. "Where is he?" he roared, not particularly caring what he was interrupting.

Komui emerged from beneath a desk, having clearly not been hiding there a moment ago in the hopes of avoiding the ill-tempered samurai. "Why, Kaaanda! How nice to see you. What can we do for you today?"

"You know damn well why I'm here. Fix. it. now."

"Um, well, we need to do more research. This is a pretty complicated problem you have, after all. But for now, we'll assign an exorcist to guard you in your sleep from now on."

"I do _not_ need a babysitter to protect me from the boogeyman."

"You're fully entitled to make your own choices, but you should probably remember that this particular boogeyman happened to bugger you and will do so again, so you're rejecting my offer at your own risk."

"Fine. Give me Lenalee," Kanda grated.

"_What? _My Lenalee?" Flabbergasted at the mere suggestion, Komui began working himself into a tizzy. "I'll never let my Lenalee spend an entire night at some depraved male's side! How could you even suggest it! For the purity of my sister to be compromised by scum like you! And at night! That's no time for a lady to be out and about! I will protect - "

"_Fine. Whatfreakingever._" Kanda had had enough. "Just send me someone."

* * *

"That wasn't very nice, Kanda-kun." Tyki said, sadly. "Just when I thought we were getting along better. You even had a conversation with me, and I haven't seen you do that with many people." Cheering up, he began idly spinning a deck of cards on the tip of his finger.

Kanda continued to ignore the phased out bastard as he stomped down the hallway to the dining area. Was he really going to be cursed to have this incorporeal asshole following him until his obsession wore off? This was completely ridiculous. If he had been a lesser man, he probably would have simply killed himself by now.

"I have a proposition for you."

Maybe if he horrifically disfigured himself, the asshole would become disinterested. Or, perhaps, he wouldn't. And then he would simply be a horrifically disfigured exorcist with a creepy stalker. Besides, he was secretly a bit vain about the hair.

"I'll play you for it." The cards flitted from hand to hand, as Tyki shuffled them with extra flair. "One game, one night."

"I don't play." Not only true, but he still hadn't slept, and he was really quite exhausted. Four days. Komui better not forget his promise.

Still, the curt response was nothing more than Tyki had expected. Maybe he would also sleep tonight; after all, he was human, and had the same requirements as Kanda. It's just that he normally slept in the day, in order to make time for torturing Kanda at night. Who would have thought that one day, he'd be blessed enough to torment him both night and day?

"Just remember," Tyki darker nature resurfaced. "They won't always be there to guard you. And one day, you'll have to sleep, deactivating your innocence. I won't even have to fight you again to have you. And I _will _have you again, my boy."

What Kanda wouldn't give to simply slice the specter in half. Tyki was at the top of the list of things he hated, topping every single living and undying thing in existence. That, and he would dearly love to visit the hot springs, but the thought of this asshole following him there was too unbearable.

God, he was in a foul mood. Maybe he'd start a fight with the moyashi just to work off some anger. He turned on his heel and headed into the dining hall.

"Yuu, over here!"

Without any hesitation, he beelined to the table with the idiots.

"We figured you'd be making an appearance, so we already got you some soba," Lenalee said, indicating a tray next to her. "It's cold, but that's the way it started out, so we figured it was pretty safe."

As graceful as he was in battle, he didn't show any of it now as he plopped into the chair and picked up his chopsticks without bothering to thank her. But in the time it took for him to consume a fourth of his meal, Allen had already made his way through ten plates of special orders.

Lavi studied the blue-haired exorcist, who for once didn't seem to resent their company. If anything, he seemed to be lingering. "So, Yuu, about these dreams you've been having..."

"They're not dreams."

"Okay, about these nightly visitations."

"That sounds worse somehow, Lavi." Allen contributed. "Maybe you should just say it. 'About this crazy stalker guy'..."

"Moyashi's right."

Allen's next bite missed his mouth.

"There's nothing to say, I just need to add another name to the list of people to kill before I die." Kanda grimaced, leaning back a little. The food wasn't appetizing today, for some reason. It wasn't a problem with the taste; it was his mood that had soured. Had been sour, ever since the unwelcome Noah had decided to be his personal poltergeist. Or whatever.

"You'll let us know if there's anything we can do, right?" Lenalee leaned in earnestly. "We're all family here. We look after our own."

"Thanks, but I don't need your protection." That was a lie, but she didn't have to know it. Well, she probably did, considering how quickly news travelled around here, and who her brother was.

Taking the hint, the table's conversation moved on to various other things, like Lavi's many exploits, many of which were most likely fabrications, or the last close call on whatever mission the beansprout had been on last.

Lavi and Lenalee had long since finished eating. Kanda hadn't left even though he was obviously not going to continue his meal. Allen, predictably, kept snacking for as long as they were in the hall.

Eventually, Lenalee decided to turn in for the night, which the others took as their cue to disband. Kanda stood stiffly, having nowhere he particularly wanted to go. All he wanted was to go somewhere where he could be alone, particularly without Tyki. Barring that, anyone's company was preferable to his stalker's.

"Wait, where are you going?" The beansprout was speaking to him.

"Bed."

"Oh, I guess I'll follow you."

"What?" Kanda was unamused. The last thing he needed was another annoying person following him. And this one, he could kill if he suddenly took it in his head to try and jump Kanda.

"Didn't Komui tell you? I'm the one who'll be guarding you tonight." Dark Allen suddenly made an appearance. "If that third rate player makes an appearance, I'll be sure to win!"

What the fuck, the idiot was only thinking about gambling? They should've sent someone with a more useful skill. Like Grave of Maria. Ah, no, but then there would not only be gambling in his room, there would also be smoking and womanizing. Fuck, why were all his options so shitty. He swore to himself that he would punch whoever created this situation.

"Che."

Allen trotted happily alongside him as he strode from the dining hall, ready to begin his vigil. And Kanda was so very, very, tired.

* * *

They reached his minimalist room, bare of any furnishings aside from the basics, and without much in the way of entertainment. Allen sighed. This was going to be a long night. At the very least, he could've stocked some books or something, but he suspected that the samurai spent his time training his body rather than his mind. It was difficult to argue with the results of such single-minded dedication though. After all, there was a reason he had gained the sexiest stalker in existence. Well, nevermind. It didn't count for much when the guy in question was prone to sticking his arm through people's hearts without so much as a by your leave.

Kanda closed the door, and began changing so unselfconsciously that Allen wondered if he'd completely forgotten that he had company in his dazed state. Either way, Allen politely looked away and wondered what he would do the rest of the night, as Kanda climbed into his own bed for the first time in months, and looked- dare he say it - happy, for once, despite the presence of a certain cursed exorcist sitting on his bedroom floor.

"Good night, Kanda."

His blue-black hair was spread over the sheets, eyes already closed and he looked surprisingly gentle as he brought the blankets up to surround his bare, scarred chest. Allen hadn't expected a response, but then he heard it, faintly. Acknowledgement.

"Mmm."

He'd never imagined that this was the way he'd be spending his night, staring at an empty room while Kanda Yuu slept and dreamt a few feet away.


	3. But the tigers come at night

_**AN**: Saved from the ignominious fate of zero demand, the story continues. Special thanks to Lazy Gaga and Koda!  
_

* * *

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

* * *

Not for the first time, Allen thought about how keeping watch was more difficult than it seemed. It wasn't really a single task, but more like the same, repetitive task that must be completed to perfection every single second. And even if he managed to complete it correctly forty thousand times, it would all be for nothing if he slipped up in the next second. Even so, he hadn't fallen asleep, and he was still on guard when the sun began to crawl past the horizon.

There was something about the dawn that signified safety, and rebirth. Something about it that made Allen's eyes start to feel incredibly heavy, as he suppressed a yawn and continued rolling a coin across his knuckles in a sort of pointless action in order to avoid lapsing into stillness.

All night, Kanda had slept like the dead, as people who haven't slept properly for 48 hours are wont to do. As the clock crept past his typical waking hour, Allen noticed an increase in twitching as the blue-haired exorcist refused to relinquish the night, trapped in his dreams.

* * *

_Kanda stood in tall fields of wheat, strong winds causing his hair to lash about as he gazed down at the lake. The next gust brought with it a dark presence, materializing behind his right shoulder, a breath against his ear. He spun around, Mugen unsheathed, to face the same person that followed him through every new scenario._

_Tyki raised his hands slightly in mock alarm, stepping back. _

_He growled, rejecting this dream-reality, which obligingly blurred._

_Kanda was on a train to his next mission. No, he was doing his morning exercises, form silhouetted against the rising sun as he moved like silk from one position to the next. He could even be in the infirmary, after growling at Tiedoll so that he would leave. _

_It didn't matter; the Noah came anyway. An arm would wrap around Kanda's and chest from behind, or an elusive enemy would appear that would constantly try to get around his guard, or suddenly, there would be a presence pressed against him, so hard it was crushing. It was all the same: Tyki, as he turned, tipping his hat, golden eyes amused. Tyki, frowning in displeasure, hand trailing gently down his skin. All of it led to the one memory he wanted to escape._

_Tyki, on that night, as he gripped Kanda's jaw tightly, forcibly sticking two fingers in his mouth and swiping them across his tongue in a rapid intrusion, practically scooping out saliva as if out of a receptacle. Tyki, moving in Kanda's blurred vision as he shifted faster than Kanda's blood loss would allow him to comprehend, moving behind him and stroking those fingers against the back of his balls, flicking them across his perineum before hooking strongly into his anus, gripping from within against his tailbone and adjusting his position. _

_The alien pressure almost triggered a scream, along with the imperative to run like hell or split his head open against the ground to escape it. But, after delving in for a couple of strokes, the Noah placed both hands on Kanda's waist, and relentlessly shoved the blunt head of his cock in, drinking in the long shudder that ran along the exorcists' entire body as he began driving himself in and out. _

_It felt like a rod was being pounded against his insides, striking against him as his body absorbed the shock and he caught his breath raggedly, emitting sounds too close to sobs for Kanda's pride. Every time Tyki drew back before ramming in as far as possible, it seemed to get worse, as the pressure simply built until he was dimly aware that there was spit was trailing out of his open mouth and he couldn't stop shaking from the sheer effort of containing the force of each thrust. _

_His cheek pressed into the dirt as he attempted to lift his hips higher; anything to make it slightly better, to ease it so that he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't give the damned Noah the pleasure. Please, his mind begged, but he kept the thoughts locked behind his lips._

_A cracked whimper escaped as he miscalculated, and the Noah's cock penetrated even deeper than before, due to the slight adjustment. He could hear Tyki's expression of satisfaction as he tightened in reaction, attempting to reject the invasion. His entire body was tense, each muscle rigid as he attempted to still his body and ride it out, but it didn't seem likely to stop anytime soon. _

_He moaned weakly into the ground, turning his face away, only to have Tyki reach around and tangle those long fingers in his hair, pulling him roughly so that his back arched painfully and his contorted face was exposed to Tyki's gaze. Attempting to tear himself forward from the entirely vulnerable position, he strained forward, almost breaking his torso free before he was stopped by the Noah's palm on his abdomen, which swiftly slid under his skin to caress his organs, freezing him in position as golden eyes watched his shuttered lids and fingers caressed the channels between his ventricles, slipping between his lungs to stroke his breastbone. _

_He was spasming endlessly, and it felt like Tyki had invaded every fucking cubic inch of him, and he was helpless, helpless, helpless. His limbs trembled from keeping relatively still, and his head spun as the strain on his body increased. Lotus petals, the flash of metal, blood against snow all flashed before him as Tyki leaned in and licked the mixture of dirt and saliva off his cheek, murmuring his approval before continuing his unrelenting battering below the waist. _

"_Look at me." Fingers caressed his face. Black and gold flickered in his vision, along with glimpses of dark skin against the moon's glow._

"_Look at me, and I'll stop." He promised softly, breathing in Kanda's scent and sucking slowly at his neck before drawing away expectantly. _

_The moment Kanda's desperate, defiant eyes found his, an aching groan left Tyki's lips, his hips grinding to a stop as he tensed, releasing hard and deep within Kanda without ever disengaging from that fierce blue gaze. Trapped within the light of those gilded eyes, Kanda watched until they finally flickered, after the tremors that shook the body confining him had ceased and he could finally look away, disgusted at being forced to witness his captor's pleasure. _

_He felt something raw and unbearable, as Tyki slowly eased out, but with no way to remedy it, he simply gritted his teeth against the feeling. He longed for release. It was a desire so fierce it felt like it was clawing its way out of his skin. He wanted to stop re-living this night, and he wanted to bash Tyki's face in. The edges of reality fuzzed._

_Kanda was standing in the snow, the dual edges of Mugen against the sides of a certain golden-eyed bastard's throat. In the next moment, he would open up a pair of gills, pouring red blood over that tan skin, and he would watch as the light in those eyes faded into darkness. He tightened his grip, pressing in until trickles of red appeared under his blade. And he pulled, inward and to both sides, practically severing the Noah's spine in his zealousness. Tyki gurgled, eyes dimming as he slid slowly off the slick metal, falling with a wet thud at his feet. _

_Shame licked at the edges of Kanda's consciousness, as his memory wouldn't allow him the fantasy without reminding him of the truth. Reminding him of how Kanda had knelt in the grass, relieved at Tyki's approval of the night's events, which had led the Noah to place the edge of his Innocence between his teeth as a reward, balancing it on its center and forcing Kanda to bite down in order to retain possession of it. And how he had remained in the position out of exhaustion, swaying, and holding onto consciousness until Tyki had faded from view, before thankfully passing out until some unfortunate Finder found him and presumably brought him back to the Order. _

_Kanda wandered in his dream haze, seeking a refuge as his body recuperated. Even here, with Tyki's body dead at his feet, he felt unsettled. He nudged the corpse with his boot, turning it over so he could see the face. Lowering onto one knee, he examined it. _

_The dark hair curled unnaturally in the wind, lightening under the moon's glow. Straightening. He jumped as an arm flopped against his chest, and a voice called his name. _

_The hair was white. He looked down at the gloved hand on his clavicle. Allen?_

* * *

"-yashi." Kanda mumbled, barely stirring.

"Yeah, it's me._ Allen_." His hand shook Kanda's shoulder gently, despite his remonstrative tone. "Wake up, Kanda. It's been hours and hours, and I could really use a bathroom break. Really, it's been a whole night and then some, so come on."

Blue eyes opened to mere slits, already glaring through semi-wakefulness. His head was pounding. Even though he'd finally gotten more than the average number of hours of sleep, it hadn't been the most rejuvenating. Or particularly pleasant. And waking to the white-haired exorcist wasn't really the best way to alleviate his vexation, but there really wasn't much he could do about it. He made some sort of noise muzzily and nodded, hoping the beansprout would get the message.

"Ah, great," Allen beamed at him, which irritated him irrationally. "Then I'll take my leave now, so be sure to look after yourself, Kanda." His tone skirted the line between genuine concern and mockery, as he yawned and shuffled out of the room, leaving Kanda blissfully alone.

Really, this was the best thing to happen to him in days. Months. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly and listened to the rare silence, taking a long moment to indulge before peeling himself up to pay a visit to Hevlaska.


	4. Though you protest your disinterest

_**AN**: A double chapter release! (So don't miss ch.3.) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

* * *

This was unpleasant; the feeling of someone probing through his internal organs, searching for something. It was starting to remind him of his personal psychopath, and the way his hands would glide along the surface of his skin, then slip beneath it on a whim.

The draconian woman was murmuring something about changes, but neither she nor Komui had pinpointed the exact difference in his Innocence.

"Breathe, exorcist." Hevlaska continued her monitoring of his Innocence, as the information was relayed to the various screens below, where the useless scientist watched.

Kanda took deep breaths, attempting to relax a bit, despite recent associations with this particular sensation, but he began to reject the feeling, attempting to expel it from his skin.

_Tyki..._

Speak of the devil. The golden-eyed Noah stepped from the wall, joining the party. He didn't even say anything, he just walked to the railing, and leaned forward, watching Hevlaska examine his object of fascination.

"Innocence," she intoned. As useful as that was, Kanda ignored her. He was far too busy glaring at Tyki, who gave a cheerful little wave in response.

"He's responding," Komui observed.

'To me?' Tyki mimed to Kanda, pointing to himself, while the exorcist, who was suspended much higher in the air above the bridge, unable to do anything more than wish for his visitor's immediate demise.

That playful attitude was a good reason for him to die. If anything, the exorcist was currently wishing that he shared the ability to reject anything he wished, and specifically, that he could reject the Noah's existence. Or at least his presence. He turned away so he wouldn't have to see Tyki's obvious amusement as he floated in the air, getting his innards felt up by the monotonous keeper of Innocence.

"It's intensifying. I think it has something to do with the Noah's arrival." Komui gave a nod towards Tyki, just to be polite, since he wasn't causing any trouble. "Kanda, could you please focus on Mr. Mikk for a moment? And it's okay if you activate your Innocence now."

Okay? He'd like nothing better. He brushed his right palm against the hilt of his sword, and mentally activated Mugen without unsheathing.

The various screens showed Kanda's silhouette glowing against the background, less than half as bright as his Innocence and the other pieces around him, but still more than any other object, or Hevlaska. The various displays reflected off Komui's glasses, but he was still the only one who could see the information. "If anything, I'd say that Innocence is beginning to permeate throughout his body. It's low-level, but given his thoughts recently, I'd say that it's responding to his desire to protect himself."

Protect my ass. Kanda snorted. Of course, he'd wished that he could stop Tyki just about ten times every day, especially when the bastard was busy sinking his hands into his flesh. He really had a twisted idea of fun. But if the Innocence was really listening to him, he would already have the first weapon specially formulated to kill Noah rather than Akuma. Perhaps his body would become that weapon: he envisioned an Innocence driven fist striking into Tyki's gut, until Komui interrupted that idyllic fantasy.

"I don't think it's going to do anything offensively, since it only seems to extend outward to the surface of your skin, so there's no force field capability. However, the defensive aspect should be quite useful, but we need to test it. Hevlaska, do you mind setting him down?"

Kanda watched apprehensively as he drew nearer to the bridge, Hevlaska complying with Komui's request. The mere sight of Tyki, looking as he always did, impeccably garbed in well fitting trousers and an artistically draped open shirt, was enough to fill him with irritation. Couldn't that damn Noah even stalk someone without looking like the hero of a romance novel? It was sickening and demeaning. He rested his hand on Mugen's hilt, ready to draw the second his feet touched the ground.

He could feel Tyki's gaze slithering up his pants, lingering on his hips as Hevlaska delivered him onto a solid surface. _Now._ Steel rang out in the silence, and satisfaction coursed through his veins as he knew that his challenge would be answered when the Noah stepped from the railing, shifting his weight and quirking his brow.

"Now _hold on_, Kanda!" Komui yelped, certain there would be blood spilled on his precious equipment any moment. "Didn't you hear me? We have to get you tested first!"

"Just what have you been doing, Kanda-kun." Tyki muttered, not really asking.

Kanda glared instead of replying with the obvious. Just contact with that filth merited being tested, in his opinion. Trying to hurry this along, he acceded with ill grace. "Fine. What do I do?"

"All right. I think the easiest way to test the limits of the Innocence that's filtering through your body is to do a little experiment." He considered Tyki. "Mr. Mikk, would you be so kind as to assist us today?"

Tyki, ever the gentlemen, was only too happy to help, and Kanda knew it.

"_Anything_ for my Kanda," he purred.

Komui was all business. "Well, then, if you wouldn't mind, try to phase through Kanda. If I'm correct, you shouldn't be able to."

The mere idea that he could stop the Noah from phasing into him was enough to make him giddy. Not that he would admit it to being happy about anything in such shitty company. Tyki came closer; Kanda recoiled. This was a terrible experiment, he decided. There was no way he was going to volunteer to have his stalker put a hand through him. He backed away slowly.

"Don't you want to find out now, rather than later tonight?" Komui called from behind his gadgets.

"There will be no later tonight." But the section leader had a point. He raised a hand, stopping Tyki's advance, then extended it towards the freak. "Here."

Tyki looked at the proffered palm in consternation. His Kanda was offering him a point of contact? He reached, hovering above until his fingertips grazed against his palm, and then he tried to sink them into the muscles of the hand.

It wasn't working. Kanda couldn't have been more ecstatic if they told him his next mission was a solo one. He stared intensely at the contact that went no deeper than the skin, immensely glad. That is, until he realized that the warm hand against his belonged to the asshole who fucked up his dreams last night, and had shown up here uninvited. And that they were still pretty much holding hands in perfect balance. He snapped his eyes up to see Tyki already staring at him.

Tyki smirked. "If you'd wanted to touch me this badly, you should've said so."

Kanda jerked his hand back as though he could erase the contact. How long had they been frozen like that? Maybe he could just kill everyone in the room to save himself the embarrassment of this whole damn situation. His face felt rather warm, and he only hoped it didn't show. He turned away testily.

"Hey, don't be shy," Tyki stepped towards him. "I've already seen -"

Mugen's blade stood between them as Kanda whirled around, not intending to let him any closer.

"Um, you two can touch or fight each other all you want, but do you mind taking it outside? This really isn't the place."

The sister-complex was treating this whole thing like couples therapy or something. It was completely inappropriate, and Kanda was going to make him pay. As soon as he didn't need him anymore.

"Thank you for your help, Mikk, but do you mind if I speak to Kanda alone for a while?"

Kanda sputtered a bit. "He doesn't - he can't give you permission. I'm not -"

"Of course, it won't be a problem." Tyki left, using a door, for once. "I'll be outside waiting for you, my dear." He winked, just to infuriate the swordsman, before allowing the door to swing closed behind him.

"-_with_ him." Kanda growled warningly. "Komui..." He wasn't really that eager to go out into the hallway and join his stalker, but that didn't make him like the scientist any more than before. The dislike range of his emotions just kept growing with further contact with these people.

"I think I might have something for you," Komui confided, in an exaggerated whisper. Not getting any reaction from the samurai, he tried again.

"Watch this." He turned to one of the machines, rummaged in one of the rolling station's drawers, and tossed in something black that clinked as it landed. A lot of whooshing and spinning ensued inside the mysterious device, as Komui gave what he thought was a useful explanation.

"Based on how your Innocence extended its influence into your body, I managed to work out a way to replicate the same sort of infusion technique using the various Innocence stored here."

Great. Kanda wondered if he was going to get a superhero suit of Innocence or something. Of course, it wouldn't help, since they could still be removed the normal way.

Something clattered at the base of the machine, like a prize at an arcade. Komui fished it out. "There! I think this will do very nicely! Here you go." Thrusting the object at Kanda, he swiveled back around, looking _extremely _occupied as he began tapping buttons and clicking dials.

Kanda opened his hands to examine his prize. It was furry and cold. His thumbs caught the ends of two loops. He stared at the connected circles uncomprehendingly.

"You're giving me black fuzzy handcuffs." Kanda had to state it, just to be sure.

"They're Innocence infused, man! He won't be able to escape them, so go on and try them out. It should fix some of the problems you've been having."

Kanda decided to speak slowly, since the sister complex was obviously a product of incest. "I, am not, and never will be, with that creep. We are not some couple with bedroom issues. So what. is. this. crap?"

His level gaze was beginning to creep Komui out. "Ah yes, you can't walk out of here like that! Let's box it up so that you can surprise him later, hm?" He rapidly stuffed it into a box, and pushed Kanda out the door before he remembered he had a sword.

* * *

Tyki looked up at the sound of the door closing behind Kanda. That was one stunned looking exorcist.

"I was about to come check on you, Kanda dear. What took so long?" He peered at the new object at Kanda's side. "What's in the box?"

"Nothing." Blue hair trailed in the wake of the exorcist who was rapidly moving down the hallway.

"Is it for me? A token of your affection, maybe," Tyki teased, catching up.

A gleam filled those cold blue eyes, as visions of a specific Noah at his mercy filled his mind. "You know what? If you're good, maybe I'll show you later." Maybe freedom wouldn't be so unattainable after all. And maybe, Komui wouldn't have to die.

* * *

"Brother, don't you think that was a bit... wrong?" Lenalee asked, as she set her tray of coffee down. "You know that Kanda has never willingly gone with Tyki before, and you're not protecting him?"

Komui sighed. "The truth is, we can't protect him. We're actually lucky that Tyki isn't kiling off our residents, or stealing all the Innocence. Even in a fight, it's not entirely certain who would win, and with our forces still recovering, it's not something that I want to push unless I have to."

"But Tyki..."

"It's true that he appears to be a sadistic sociopath, but right now, he's fixated on Kanda. And if Kanda can neutralize him, that would be worth a lot - and it would go a long way towards leveling our playing field against the Earl." He adjusted his glasses, obscuring his eyes momentarily. "If giving Kanda to Tyki will remove or distract the Noah of Pleasure from the fight without causing a new one to be reborn, then it would be in the best interest of the Order."

Lenalee wanted to protest, but nothing came out.

"At the very least, he has the best chance of taming the Noah, and it's obvious that Tyki will never eliminate him. So we'll help them and hope that when it's all sorted out, they end up on our side." With that, he tossed in a few more objects into his new Innocence-infuser to give to Kanda later.


	5. I poured him his favorite drink

_**AN**: Wtf is this chapter, I don't even know. More noncon later, three more chapters left. Please review!_

* * *

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

* * *

Kanda was pissed. Again.

He'd been pleased to the point that the anger marks on his forehead had disappeared briefly when it seemed that he could sleep without having the white-haired freak staring at him. It had thankfully occurred to him that even though Innocence was now shielding his internal organs, it wouldn't stop Tyki from using all the normal means to penetrate him if he let his guard down. Wait, _normal_? This relative morality thing didn't have much going for it.

So he'd decided to regain his peace with some much needed meditation. He settled lotus style on his bed, palms upward, his attention encompassing the stillness of the room. His awareness spread, not confined within or without, creating a field in which he felt at ease, until he sensed the anticipated disturbance in the form of a Noah.

Outwardly, he gave no indication, not a single furrow of his brow, or nearly inaudible growl. Having mentally activated his Innocence, he would only act when his stalker became truly unbearable. Even without opening his eyes, he could feel a familiar golden gaze upon him, and the smell of cigarette smoke, as it lazily curled through the room.

He wouldn't give in. This was his space, and nothing would disturb him within it, regardless of the unwelcome regard. He kept his peace, keeping his breathing even while attempting to monitor his enemy's movements. Eventually, the smell of smoke dissipated, and the silence continued.

Kanda held his position. The seconds ticked by, and he repressed the urge to sneeze. He had to check.

He cracked one eye open slowly. _Nothing._ Had the bastard lost interest? He wanted to kick something, if it was really that easy to lose that guy's interest. Both eyes scanned the room aggressively, glaring at the unseen.

"Looking for me?"

Kanda's head whipped around so quickly that his hair would have lashed someone, had they been close enough. Tyki was sitting on the edge of his bed, which had been empty a second before, facing away. As Kanda glared, he turned his torso, leaning back on his arm to smile creepily or sexily, depending on interpretation, at his favorite expression on the exorcist's face.

Their eyes met, and Kanda huffed, turning away to his original orientation, staring at the blank wall.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Look." Tyki held his hands up and faced away, waiting for Kanda to give in and take notice.

Blue eyes unwillingly stole to the side to take in the Noah's gesture, then quickly darted back to center. The meditation would continue, and the nuisance would abate. He released the tension from his muscles, including the overworked ones holding the scowl on his face, and allowed his eyelids to lower once again.

He breathed, in and out, ignoring the little stirrings of air where Tyki moved on his right. At least the asshole was intelligent enough to give up phasing since it was no longer effective against him. It was a little distracting that in order to attain tranquility, he had to make peace with his surroundings, which meant that on some level, he had to accept that abominable presence.

Still trying to reason his way out of it, he froze when something soft and curly brushed his forearm, then immediately jerked his forearm out of the way. A gentle weight settled on his thigh, and his eyes flew open as he stared in shock.

Tyki gazed up at him, amused. His long fingers rested intertwined against a bare chest, which laid toned and smooth beneath the open shirt, directly the unsuspecting gaze naturally downwards. Or in this case, horizontally to the right. He slowly raised an arm to move some errant locks to rest behind his head, so that they would no longer obscure his view of his obsession.

Pools of amber below him. Kanda shook his head. The eyes of a sociopathic, sadistic, creep. Maybe he could poke them out.

Tyki languidly closed his eyes, then reopened them. "You don't have to move, I won't do anything." Returning his hands to rest on his chest, he closed his eyes to demonstrate. Slowly, his breathing deepened to match Kanda's - or rather what Kanda's had been, when he had been at peace.

Was he - was he actually asleep? The swordsman contemplated knocking him off of his leg, but that would raise the energy of the room again. If it stayed at this level, he could easily monitor all movements, and then react accordingly. He growled a little, missing Tyki's tiny smirk at the rumbling coming from his new pet, and closed his eyes. His displaced arm had nowhere to go, so he just lowered it, palm upward, onto Tyki. He kept it there, even though the direct contact was causing his skin to prickle, reasoning that he would be doubly certain to sense any movement.

And they remained in the freeze frame for the entire night.

Every hour, the exorcist would wonder whether the Noah was truly asleep, and if this was really happening, and his attacker was actually resting comfortably on his lap. And as he grew sleepier, his mind murmured to his subconscious about reaching his hand higher to rest upon that sculptural column of a throat, pressing in and down and choking the air out of him. Lethargy filled his limbs, and though he would never admit it, he slept a few hours, sitting up, providing a headrest for his nemesis.

Since it was impossible to rise without awakening the curly-haired bastard, who looked so unacceptably beautific as he laid on Kanda, the samurai had settled for rising fluidly and quickly, hoping to tumble Tyki roughly onto the floor. Unfortunately, his reflexes were quick, and he saved himself from an incongruous fall, sitting up and squinting at his blue-haired beloved before managing to achieve complete wakefulness. Then he'd happily started to accompany his favorite exorcist as he began his day.

So it was no wonder that Kanda was in an absolutely delightful mood this morning. Each nameless Finder he had come across had taken one look at his expression and scurried in the opposite direction, pride notwithstanding.

* * *

By lunchtime, his fury had abated enough that both the very brave and the very foolish dared to approach him.

Lavi winked at him, but Kanda didn't care. The idiot rabbit could've just blinked at him and it would've looked the same to him.

He winked harder, and Kanda gave him the glare he normally reserved for Allen.

"_What._" He growled.

Lavi laughed a little nervously, putting a hand behind his head. "Ah, nevermind. Nothing, nothing at all."

Kanda was already back to staring stonily at his cold noodles.

Lavi sighed a bit, and left Kanda to figure it out.

Eventually, lunch had to end, and with it, Kanda's alone time. It wasn't really alone time, more like Tyki-free time. But it didn't matter, because that was all he had. At the very least, he had decided to simply regain as much normalcy as possible, with a rather powerful stalker stalking him. Cancel that mental description: he meant with a completely annoying and solidity-challenged sociopath stalking him.

So he headed off to the salle, intending to spend some quality time with Mugen, disregarding the pair of golden eyes that followed him everywhere.

He usually didn't practice with his Innocence activated, but since it was always activated now because of Tyki, no one wanted to be anywhere near an accidental blow, so they left the whole area to him. He noted this, and considered always coming in with his Innocence activated, just so that he wouldn't have to deal with others in his space.

He went through the preliminary stretches, and flowed through some basic forms, working up a slight sweat before stripping down for the bulk of his exercises.

"Mm, a show _and_ a striptease? It must be my lucky day," Tyki drawled, from the one corner of the room Kanda had pretended didn't exist.

"Please, continue. I just needed to express my appreciation for your choice of activities, _darling_."

Kanda snarled, but then angrily stripped off his shirt anyway, having paused in the middle to get his ears raped. _No more distractions, _he promised himself.

He began going through the two handed exercises, flowing from one form to the next, curving the blade around his body in a defensive series of movements. Serene and graceful, he leapt and whirled, his hair following his actions. The only thing he lacked was a perpetual shower of Japanese petals in order to be completely picturesque.

Tyki was completely enraptured, until he felt Kanda shift his stance into an attack sequence, and begin battling an imaginary enemy.

"Stop, stop," he pleaded, though the swordsman gave no indication of heeding his plea. "Let me be your partner."

Kanda paused, assessing the Noah.

"I'll play fair. No hands, I promise."

"Fine."

The exorcist backed up, and faced the other side expectantly, as Tyki strolled into the emptied space. Kanda raised the hilt, letting the blade cleave the void diagonally in front of him.

Their eyes met, and by unspoken agreement, they began.

Kanda surged forward, pressing his attack instantly, pouring the frustration he felt at the proper object, for once. Tyki had materialized what looked like giant shuriken, and was fighting him with a some sort of dual-wielding technique. It was certainly more interesting than sparring with Lavi, Kanda had to admit. That hammer of his was really kind of ridiculous. At least the Noah's weapon was _sharp_.

Back and forth they went, completely focused on their adversary. As they fought, their tempo increased, and each panted breath came quicker as Kanda would spin away from the leading edge of a blade, or as Tyki would narrowly dodge the slash that had nothing held back. Part of Kanda was enjoying the fight, even while hoping that the asshole would slip and that Mugen would cleave through in a glorious arterial spray. But that would have been a letdown in a match that was so far even; more so than fighting Innocence reliant compatriots, and much more so than fighting that cheating beansprout.

When the tip of Mugen lacerated Tyki's shirt, Kanda expected the sexual harassment to continue. But his sparring partner said nothing, reining himself in after looking down and giving his opponent an inviting look that made the exorcist long to sheathe his sword inside the curly-haired bastard, preferably through some vital organs.

Besides that, the match was a good workout for them both. They learned to read each other's movements, each counter coming more naturally than the last, until they were both executing some seriously fancy techniques that they hadn't had the chance to use for ages. Kanda found himself wishing that the world ran on pure physicality, and that he could fight this war using pure skill rather than his obscure power based on Innocence, against arcane Noah abilities.

* * *

Several hours later, the two were dripping with sweat and Tyki was looking rather ruffled, since his daily attire didn't allow for as much vigorous movement as Kanda's. Of course, he was also less liable to fly off into a rage and threaten hapless individuals with murder every other exchange, so it wasn't an unreasonable choice, on his part. As the fight had increased in difficulty but not hostility, the participants eventually began slowing, and seeing that, they had somehow agreed to stop, having exercised their bodies properly.

Kanda restrained the urge to acknowledge him for a good match; instead, he turned on his heel with Tyki beside him, striding off to indulge in a well-earned shower.

He chose a stall and locked the door, letting the water sluice off the worst of the sweat before adding more hot water, causing steam to rise around him. Relaxing a bit, he rolled his shoulders, reveling in the pressure of the heat pounding into sore muscles. Letting his hair down, he tilted his head back, allowing the rivulets of water to work their way down to his scalp before breaking out the soap.

It was his practice to leave conditioner in his hair while he cleansed his body, so he ran the bar over every inch of his frame, so that he could avoid being as horribly filthy as that cursed Walker kid. As the water rinsed even the traces of the soap off, he kept his eyes closed, in case the hair products were near.

He heard someone sigh in disappointment. Who was he kidding, he knew exactly who would be watching; the question was, how?

He spun around, intending to rinse out his hair so that he could open his eyes.

"As lovely as you are, all wet and slick, and _ready_, aren't you going to finish the show, Kanda dear?" Tyki's voice was right next to him, low and wanting.

He growled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Get out of my shower."

"I'm talking about all those mornings while you were in recovery, when I would touch you every night," he demonstrated, fingers trailing lightly over a muscled thigh, heading upwards. "While you squirmed quietly so you wouldn't wake the other patients and you dreamed about me, didn't you, and then in the morning, you would wake up, and stroke yourself in this shower, saying, 'H-aah, unnh,' while leaning against the wall." He twirled his fingers around the stirring cock, while moving closer, causing Kanda to reflexively back away into the wall behind him. "Why don't you show me again, lover boy?"

At last, the conditioner was more or less gone, and he snapped his eyes open to glare at - nothing. Even though he could feel Tyki's hands on his cock - _on his fucking cock_ - he couldn't see him. "Wait, what?"

A soft laugh against his ear, causing his head to whip around and his hair to wrap around an invisible figure. His hand slowly reached up to the place where Tyki's throat would be, eventually meeting resistance - smooth, warm flesh against his grip.

He tightened his grip, feeling a rumble through his palm as Tyki attempted to laugh, before finally phasing back into sight. He loosened it slightly since the man seemed to be offering him an explanation, which went something like this:

"As you know, I have the ability to reject anything except Innocence. Usually, I just reject basic matter, like walls, floors, or _beds," _he said, "but if I choose to, I can reject not that, but air, sound waves, or light partic-"

"Photons." _Crap._ Kanda expressed his displeasure by resuming his grip on the Noah's throat, hoping to stop the hand that hadn't stopped stroking him to full hardness ever since this damned conversation began. He shook him a little, and the hand obediently fell away.

"You're telling me that you've been watching me shower _every day? _Do you have ANY sense of personal space?" He roared.

"Well, not just shower," Tyki corrected, "As I was saying, I do like watching you -"

"I will NOT do that in your presence! Do you understand? That is never, ever, going to happen."

"Ah, but it already has, Kanda-kun. You're so sexy when think about me, or dream about me- "

"I was not dreaming about you, because you were _there_. It wasn't a dream, it was a godforsaken nightmare of a reality and this is not fucking happening right now." He stepped forward, dragging Tyki who was beginning to suffer from asphyxiation, before he made the mistake of looking slightly down.

Down, not to where he was embarrassingly erect, but to an even worse realization: so was Tyki. Having taken solid form, the white shirt was completely plastered against an undeniably chiseled torso, and those black pants were clinging desperately to an erection that seemed determined to defy gravity.

Instantly he dropped Tyki in disgust, wishing that there was a way he could get cleaner than he already was.

Tyki was catching his breath on the ground, hair dripping all around him, but when he looked up, a smile still curved his lips as he crawled forward, somehow still predatory.

Kanda backed away. He was naked and he was aroused, and this was simply not happening.

The damn European drew closer; close enough to run his hands up towards Kanda's groin, and to lower his lips over the engorged phallus. Ignoring the overall stiffening of his pet's body, he sucked gently, enjoying the feel of his lover filling his mouth, greedily consuming the generous length.

Blue eyes widened, frozen in shock, broken by waves of pleasure as Tyki milked a long, rippling orgasm from him, leaving him to ride the aftershocks in a haze of denial and bliss.

Even the amused murmur that Tyki gave against his cock vibrated pleasingly, and he couldn't bring himself to pry the Noah off his privates in order to kick or kill him. He thought it was lucky that he'd chosen a private stall, until he realized that none of this was lucky. None of it.

"See, Kanda dear, I apologize. I promise not to force you to get yourself off again," Tyki said good-naturedly. _Not while I'm around to do it for you_, they both heard.

Kanda snarled and pushed him out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and shutting off the water before stomping off to his room, grabbing his clothing without even bothering to get dressed.

* * *

Somehow they both survived the transition to his room, and even the change from towel to pajamas, which for Kanda was simply a softer, looser variation on the usual. The fact that he had not wanted both of them to survive the experience was driving up his irritation quotient very sharply.

At least, at the very, fucking least, he hadn't seen that idiot moyashi around today, and would still be able to keep watch by himself, restricting the number of people in his bedroom to two, which was still one too many.

As if thinking about the incompetent clown were enough to bring him here uninvited, a knock sounded against his door. He rejected the urge to bang his head against it in reply, and instead opened it without ripping it off its hinges. Some might have even said it was a polite greeting for Kanda, regardless of the murderous facial expression.

There was only a small golden golem hovering in the air in front of his face. _Thank god._ The little thing started throwing something up, so Kanda held out his hand for whatever it was going to disgorge.

A tiny vial of liquid with a note wrapped around it dropped onto his palm. He unrolled it.

_Dear BaKanda, _

_Lavi attempted to give you this earlier today, but you were being uncooperative. If you would just learn some social skills, your life would be so much easier. Komui sends you this potion, along with his love. Apparently it will cause your lover to phase out for 24 hours, whether he likes it or not, so just mix it into his coffee or something. _

_ALLEN WALKER_

Coffee? Kanda snorted. That would mean that he would have to wait until tomorrow morning. That was much too long, and he'd still have to deal with the asshole tonight. No, he was going to take care of this now.

He gave the slip back to Timcanpy, then uncorked the vial and held it unobtrusively in his palm. Closing the door, he turned back to where Tyki had invited himself to sit on his bed. _Ugh_.

_Well, compared to what happened earlier today, this is nothing._ He took a breath in preparation.

"Tyki."

"Are you ready for bed, sweetheart?" He turned sideways so that he could lay upside down, looking up at Kanda. "Did you finally decide to accept my apology?" Obviously, the bastard was in an extremely good mood, after finally getting his mouth on Kanda.

He nearly gagged at the thought of the 'apology,' even though he had just thought of it himself a moment earlier. Still, having it mentioned and acknowledged between them was disturbing.

He came forward anyway, and set a knee down near the Noah, so that he could position himself over him. A playful Tyki seemed to be restraining a giggle or two, but he didn't care. He would do _anything_ to get a good night's sleep. Alone.

He forced a fake smile. "Yes. Close your eyes."

An elegant eyebrow arched upwards as Tyki complied. "Yes, dearest."

He took the fastest swig he'd ever taken in his whole life, holding the liquid in his mouth before lowering his lips down to brush against that ever-present smirk, parting them before slipping his tongue through, and allowing Tyki's arms to wrap around his lower back, pressing them closer.

He let the liquid flow between them, expecting the Noah to relinquish his grasp when he noticed, but nothing of the sort happened. In fact, he just swallowed and leaned upwards, deepening the kiss while his hands decided to roam down to the exorcist's ass.

Kanda nearly choked. He pushed upwards, tearing himself away, sputtering, "Oh, _hell_ no, get the fuck off me, " while shoving Tyki down with his other hand.

"You're so cold, even after I drank whatever that was." Tyki pouted, just to piss him off more. After all, no one could match the fire in his eyes, and he was pretty sure it only burned like that for him.

"Ugh. It should make you incorporeal for the next 24 hours. Good fucking _bye."_

Tyki sat up and sidled closer, licking his lips as if he wanted to devour Kanda. Blue eyes tracked his movement warily. "You know something?" He murmured softly, giving his exorcist a sidelong glance. "It was worth it."

Then he left.

Kanda could barely stop the massive grin that threatened to split his face. Hell, there was no reason for him to. He grabbed a pillow and exulted silently into it, then plopped back into his gloriously vacated bed, stretching out all four limbs luxuriantly.

_Totally _worth it.


	6. Up where they stay all day in the sun

_**AN**: I learned about (s)exposition from Game of Thrones. That's why there's so much smex in this fic. Yeah, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Thanks for the continued support, guys! I know a story like this doesn't necessarily have broad appeal, so it means a lot :)_

* * *

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

* * *

No matter how he tossed and turned, he just couldn't seem to get comfortable. There was a bit of material that wouldn't get away from his neck, and his hair was caught somewhere. He shifted, pulling his hair out form under him with a tug of his head and attempted to lay on his side, due to the hardness of the floor.

Tyki watched as Kanda seemed to grumble in his sleep. making tiny adjustments. He'd certainly tested his luck in getting here. But, as always, there was nowhere else he'd rather be than reclining on his side and gazing at his beloved, who was on the edge of waking. The ground was a tad uncomfortable, though.

The grouchiness seemed to be rising within the sleeping exorcist. Even his breathing seemed annoyed, as he shifted an arm up to serve as his pillow, and his other one followed. His eyes attempted to crack open to mere slits, and he raised a hand to rub them into waking.

It was cute. He looked like a languorous cat as he yawned and rolled on his back. _And he still hasn't noticed,_ Tyki observed with glee. Next came the stretch, which was usually one of Tyki's favorite parts of Kanda's waking routine. Unfortunately, today he wouldn't be able to watch the object of his affection extend his arms to either side and then over his head, drawing out his muscles tightly and defining his core in the process before rising from his slumber.

Kanda blearily lowered his hands, then stretched from his shoulders outwards, only to find unexpected resistance at each wrist, halting the motion. Something soft brushed his fingertips. _What?_ His eyes flew open. Each wrist was encircled by black fuzzy rings. _Komui's dead, _he decided, as he recognized those handcuffs. In an instantaneous fit of rage, he growled and yanked his wrists apart, disregarding the skin he scraped off when the metal underneath the fluff rubbed through. _Fucking novelty goods._ The linking chain broke first, and he swiveled to face the one person he knew would be there.

"Slow down, Kanda-kun," Tyki drawled, yanking on a chain that was connected through a ring on the ceiling, and down through a bolt on the floor, locking his end into place. Kanda's face nearly slammed against the ground as his senses told him that his neck was on the other end of that chain, and he reflexively pushed up against it. But it was too late; the only thing he was exerting pressure against now was his neck, and if he pushed any harder, the only thing that would snap would be something vital to his status among the living.

As Tyki strolled around him, making no sound at all, he hastily realized that he had maneuvered onto all fours in his efforts to escape, and it was a truly disadvantageous position. At the moment, he was sure he resembled a bowing dog, but there was really no invulnerable position with his neck connected to the ground.

He flipped onto his back, desperately trying to complete the motion before the Noah reached him. At the very least, he could kick upward this way. Or, if he was very lucky, the idiot would come close enough for him to land a punch. He mentally readied himself to activate his Innocence the second the opportunity arrived.

Something waved out of the corner of his eye. Blackness fluttered against Tyki's leg as he waved something on a stick. Tyki approached from the side, extending the feathers to brush against Kanda's ribs. Blue eyes narrowed. He wasn't ticklish, or amused. He rotated away, only to have Tyki raise a sardonic brow and follow. He did it again, then rolled his eyes. Having his bare ass wiggling across the cold linoleum floor wasn't his idea of fun, and it was sure as hell not dignified.

_Wait. Bare?_ He looked down at himself, feeling his jaw go slack. Black leather straps. Everywhere. They wound around his chest and abdomen, and formed cuffs around his thighs and ankles. Steel attachment rings were everywhere, and yet somehow with all the accoutrement, nothing salient was covered.

"This isn't my usual, but I thought that since you were interested, I'd give it a shot."

_What the fuck? _Trying to keep himself from covering up his goods, he forced himself not to squirm, or feel exposed. He glared. "I'm not interested." This was going to be awkward as fuck when beansprout and friends realized he was missing and came looking for him.

Tyki tilted his head, golden eyes amused. "Denial? Is this what you kids are into these days?" Another swipe of the feathers against bare skin, which had the same effect on Kanda as a red flag on a bull. He jerked upwards to snarl and nearly strangled himself on the collar before remembering.

"But all these boxes were labeled '_To Kanda Yuu, 3 Komui_.' The one you broke was even under your bed, like you were just _waiting_ for me to find it."

It explained the room. They were in the depths of the science department, in one of the extra labs that Komui used to store random junk. Tyki probably had nothing better to do than flit around headquarters searching for ways and places to molest him.

That feathered nuisance was really pissing him off.

"Are you still going to say that they weren't for me?" Good humor radiated from the Noah, as he continued stroking him lightly with the unnamed thing. Kanda decided against telling him that there was a difference between something being intended for use on someone, and having that someone use it on another instead. It wasn't worth the effort, and the suave asshole would probably turn that against him somehow.

It felt like a small animal was brushing up against him. "Will you bloody stop that? What do you have me here for, anyway?" The last came out a bit more exasperated than resentful, since they both knew the answer. The whole Order and all the Akuma knew the answer.

"You're impatient!" Tyki was delighted. "We can certainly move on," he gestured at random Innocence infused toys, courtesy of the soon to be deceased scientist. He looked so happy that he could kiss Kanda, tossing the feathers casually to the side to lean in conspiratorially, only to back away before making contact.

Kanda's eyes narrowed as Tyki went to select a different item. If there was anything predictable about this maniac, it was his penchant for taking any possible opportunity to touch him intrusively at any given opportunity. So why hadn't he just done something violating?

Tyki examined a rather flimsy looking cat o'nine tails. He swung, testing the light leather against his palm with all the force of a damp cloth. _No, that was crap._ He took some canes from the corner of the box, swinging them against his calf to gauge the force. _Better. But first..._ He stuck two canes into his boot, holding a bar with two securing ends on either side with some straps and approaching Kanda.

He snapped the bar into place between Kanda's legs, forcing them to remain spread. He longed to stroke the exorcist, exposed as he was, but he couldn't, so he backed away, snapping the cane a few more times before landing his first blow.

Kanda jerked in reaction and glared. The pain was negligible, but Tyki only looked pleased, and struck with more force, travelling up and down the insides of his thighs, leaving a growing number of red marks. The staccato rhythm grew more erratic, increasing in tempo as Tyki started hitting the same spots more frequently, harder until the area grew redder and welts began to rise.

He began to squirm, reflexively attempting to escape the blows, which were targeting ever more sensitive areas. His ass clenched, causing the bastard to laugh, stroking the tip of the cane in the cleft and prodding him as the blood rushed to his face.

"Is that the best you can do?" Yuu Kanda wasn't the type to count his blessings. He moved a hand to eye level so that he could examine his fingernails, even going so far as to nibble on one in the midst of his evaluation.

The cane swished down again, feeling like his skin was splitting under it, but only evoking a mere grunt from the exorcist on his knees.

Tyki frowned. He really needed to have a word with Komui about the quality of his toys. Surely there was more in the box. _Ah, yes. _

"_Kanda, dear_," he crooned. "I have a feeling that humiliation might work even better on you than pain." He squatted down in front of Kanda, so that he could show him the next device.

Kanda raised a contemptuous eyebrow. It was just a black strap, who the fuck cared? This whole event was bloody embarrassing anyway.

Tyki flipped it, showing him the other side. "How about this?"

Blue eyes widened. The other side was studded, but that didn't concern him. The metal was slightly pointed, but it didn't even look particularly piercing. The problem was the arrangement: each stud formed the shape of a letter, and those four letters spelled _slut_.

The Noah correctly interpreted the thundercast expression and moved behind, applying his new toy with relish. With each smack that reverberated through the room, Kanda could feel those nubs indenting his skin through the forceful impact, and his mind couldn't help but attempt to trace the wash of pain, seeing the word _slut_ stamped across his skin every time the strap landed.

The idea was slowly breaking his mind; he groaned at the impact, thudding against his ribs and knocking the air out, slamming against his left ass cheek and surely leaving a perfect imprint. He imagined his body reddened and bruised and labeled and snarled.

The tip of his cock brushed the ground as he buckled slightly before catching himself. He shuddered, sensitive as he realized that he was hard and milky droplets were forming as he shook under the blows.

Golden eyes bored into him as a dark-skinned arm held the studs upwards, running the strap lengthwise against the head of his cock, each steel bit rubbing roughly against the tip. An elongated growl turned into a moan deep in his throat, and Tyki looked like he wanted to fill that open mouth.

Instead, he knelt down next to him and swatted hard at the underside of his shaft, hitting it upwards and against his pelvis, filling his sight with a white smile as he stiffened and strained anew against his restraints, eventually mewling and bucking before throwing his lower half sideways, hoping to knock Tyki off balance.

To his surprise, he landed hard on his hip, and Tyki remained in place. Not even the hand holding the strap was tangible, and his eyes narrowed in satisfaction, even huffing a bit in victory.

"You can't touch me." Kanda stated. The potion had worked, and if it weren't for these custom toys...

"...No." Komui was really at the top of both of their shit lists, at the moment.

"I was wondering why you were behaving differently. This isn't your usual style, asshole."

Tyki produced another item in response, looking slightly ticked at being called on his inadequacy. A large, flared cone with a stem and a widened base came into Kanda's field of vision.

"I was trying things your way, you know. You keep complaining about how I'm unconventionally sociopathic, so I thought I would take it easy on you." He advanced with the point of the object trailing across his ass. "But if you want me to go harder, it would be my pleasure."

"Don't you think that size is a bit ambitious?" Kanda was unapologetic, but seeing what Tyki considered insertable was causing him some apprehension. He didn't bother to inform the Noah that conventional sociopathy was neither desirable or achievable, since, knowing his family, they probably had a definition for it.

"Don't be ridiculous, you've had _me_ in you, after all," He waved the object in front of his face. "This is just a bit bigger. You can easily handle more if you relax."

"Sure think a lot of yourself, don't you." He braced himself unobtrusively, keeping his breathing even so that he would betray nothing. There was no way he was going to lie back and think of Edo.

Tyki felt the grin stretching his face. "I like it when you fight me, my dear Kanda." He went slowly as the tip entered, allowing the exorcist to feel as though he had a chance of winning. He didn't. Not when it was a matter of arm strength against a tiny ring of muscles prone to breakage. He waited for Kanda to tighten further before inexorably moving in again, wishing he could physicaly feel the way the exorcist trembled from the prolonged internal effort, though seeing it was almost as satisfying.

The object entered steadily, and Kanda's entire body shook as internal walls gave way and the feeling of intrusion intensified, and Tyki rubbed a toy over his dripping cock. _No, no, no_. He pushed himself against the plug, trying to close himself off to it, but the pressure kept building, and he kept widening against his will. The feeling of his muscles stretching and giving way along with the roughness against his abused genitals was starting to overtake him, and he panted desperately, unwilling to concede the fight.

The damn Noah was so close, yet impossible to hit as he devoured the visual of his favorite victim losing control, caught in his own helplessness. He longed to lick the sweat off those straining muscles, to sink his teeth deep into hard flesh and taste his skin, running his tongue over the trapped piece of _Kanda_ and and sucking until he'd claimed every inch of the exorcist.

Kanda's eyes were beginning to glaze over. Each motion increased the friction against his cock,and he fought the compulsion to thrust against ridged surface, rubbing against it as his cheeks were spread wider from above. His left hand was straying downwards, a fist forming around the base of his erection as the need for added stimulation became nearly unbearable. His ass was almost to the widest point of the flared cone and he seemed on the edge of collapsing in surrender when Tyki suddenly stopped, listening.

Voices came from the other side of the door, followed by a tentative tapping.

"There's light in this room, and no one works down here."

"Kanda, are you in there?" The rattle of metal, and Komui blaming something on Reever.

Kanda was ready to slam his face into the floor, repetitively. Any moment now, Komui would find the correct key and open it. The scratching at the doorknob meant that that the search was already in progress.

He panicked, fighting back a whimper between his rock hard erection and the idiots on the other side of the door. This was so far off the list of ways he would tolerate being seen that it was beyond comprehension. He looked at Tyki in shock, his mind starting to go numb.

"Ah," Tyki rested on his ankles next to him. "If you say "please," I'll at least remove it before they come in." His long fingers stroked the area around the base of the plug, causing Kanda's eyes to begin glazing over again. "But you'll have to make up your mind quickly."

Kanda gritted his teeth. No choice. "_Please." _He ground out, a low utterance Tyki could feel in his bones. A drop gathered and dripped from the tip of his head onto the floor, and he forced his hand off of his shaft and leveraged his palms beneath his shoulders, trying not to think about how his ass was in the air while his face was pressed against the tiles. "Pull."

The lock clicked, and the press of Finders caused the door to burst open, accompanied by what sounded suspiciously like a strangled moan. The Finders entered and lined up on either side, many of them reddening and averting their eyes.

The doorway was clear, and fluorescent lights perfectly illuminated the scene inside. Komui stood framed within it, with Allen a step behind. Both looked absolutely poleaxed by the tableau, freezing in place as though they could become invisible if they stayed still enough.

Only their eyeballs turned in their respective sockets, rotating to view Tyki, setting something that looked to Allen like a rubber three-dimensional spade down onto a stainless steel caddy, and Kanda, on all fours, bracing his head against the ground and looking absolutely mortified, back curved protectively to cradle a softening erection.

The slut-stamped exorcist twisted his head at such an uncomfortable angle that Allen winced, yet he somehow managed to prompt them into action with an aloof expression that said, _if you're done being braindead zombies maybe you could fucking move_. And the rage behind those eyes burned so hot with every second someone didn't free him that no one dared to approach.

"We're here!" Komui announced belatedly, pretending that everything and everyone was just peachy. His nervous laugh did nothing to erase the previous minute of silent discomfort, but it tried valiantly. "Allen, won't you be ever so helpful and free Kanda over there?" As he spoke, he edged further away with each syllable, averting his eyes from a dripping, disheveled Kanda and the prominent bulge at odds with Tyki's nonchalant expression. "Thanks so much!"

Allen shuffled over to Kanda, trying his best not to make eye contact, or eye-body contact, or any contact at all. "Why me..." he wailed under his breath, while activating his Innocence to crush the various instances of securing hardware without overtly brushing against Kanda's bruised skin. "Why me why me why me..."

"Hey, Moyashi, do you mind hurrying and shutting the hell up?" The angry man beneath him growled. At least his cock had settled in the time it took for the retarded glutton to free him. Allen could feel the vibrations against his leg, since he had to kneel far too close to the man to snap some of the connections.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," he soothed, while reaching for the last one and still averting his eyes. "There, that's -"

Kanda surged up, eager to be vertical after being constrained for so long. The blood had probably pooled in his brain by now, and he felt a hell of a head rush as he sat up abruptly. He bumped into something white, but didn't care, giving it a shove before standing up and huffing in displeasure. He wouldn't ask for pants. No, that was below him. Below the man that was still standing with part of a harness on his upper chest. His face heated as he now realized the primary reason for that; images of him being carried by his scruff like a rambunctious puppy while Tyki glided through the hall practically melted the leather straps off of him in his rage, minimally aware that it was his own angry hand tossing the scraps to the floor.

Only to be realize that he was now standing naked in a room full of people, with a rather visible reaction pointing at a 65 degree angle.

Tyki caught his eye and shot him a look, taking in his heightened embarrassment. "Looks like I was right," he mouthed across the room. Light laughter, as Tyki backed away again to watch from the other corner.

"Well, well, Kanda, when I infused all this stuff, I thought you'd want to use them, not have them used on you," Komui mused, while keeping a sane distance away from the samurai. "If I'd known, I might have made them stronger..."

"Infused, hm? That's what I thought when I could touch them, but nothing else," Tyki responded, as Kanda fought his inconvenient desire. As an afterthought, the Noah added, "I'm not exactly weak, you know."

"Yes, but Kanda is, shall we say, _noncompliant?_" Komui explained. "I'll have them for you next time, Mr. Mikk."

Kanda's eye ticked, his brow knit and his scowl grew. There was so much he needed to do right now: retrieve Mugen, exterminate Tyki, smash Komui into oblivion along with all the witnesses, and _get some clothes on_.

It didn't improve his mood to notice that now Lavi was also in the room for some reason, standing next to the old Bookman. _Probably for record-keeping or something_. Whatever. At the very least the idiot rabbit was more intelligent than that fucking beansprout, so he strode over there, ignoring the way his parts swung freely. If he stopped to think for even a second, he would become uncomfortable to the point that he might spontaneously implode.

Lavi's green eye looked like it was ready to pop out of his skull, but he still pasted on his trademark grin in self-defense. His right hand dug into the bag at his side while his expression remained unchanged in order to try and appease the dangerous beast known as Yuu, in the buff. Luckily, he'd been getting ready for a mission, and they were about the same size.

He tossed the clothing towards the scarred swordsman to stop the predatory advancing, snapping him out of his rage as he blinked in surprise at the fabric in his hands. Swiftly pulling some pants on and slipping a jacket around his shoulders, Kanda seemed to think that blinking at Lavi conveyed his thanks. Then he activated his Innocence, sheathing Mugen, to the other exorcists' surprise.

Kanda walked over to Tyki, who was still watching, amused, tracking his movements appreciatively. He slipped his hand into the Noah's, ignoring a few stifled gasps and tugged him towards the door, knowing he would follow willingly. The ache in his ass reminded him that the fucker had a lot to answer for.

"Lavi, Allen."

The two looked at each other and fell into line behind the unofficial couple out the door, both looking rather stunned at the use of their proper names.

Tyki appeared to float through the hallways, though whether that was with joy, at holding Kanda's hand, or due to the effects of the potion, no one was certain.

Along the way, Lavi could have sworn he heard Allen mutter something about not wanting to die. He patted Allen's shoulder reassuringly, not entirely confident Kanda wasn't leading them all outside to commit a multiple homicide.

"Don't worry! We all die sometime," he said, pitching his voice so that only Allen would hear.

"Well, I don't want to die because Kanda's a pervert," the cursed exorcist muttered darkly.

There was no response from the irate exorcist in the lead, though Tyki winced as the grip on his hand tightened steadily.

When they exited the headquarters into an open field, Kanda suddenly released Tyki and shoved him forward roughly, surprising him enough to cause him to stumble before catching himself gracefully.

The blue-haired exorcist walked back to where Allen and Lavi were gaping at the waiting Noah. He looked at Allen blandly. "Shoot him."

Allen opened his mouth to protest, then decided to simply comply, based on the expression he saw. He used his level one attack that he hadn't used in ages; after all, it wasn't as though this was a serious fight. His friend just wanted the pleasure of using the Noah as target practice.

Clutching at the edges of the coat a bit convulsively against the night wind and the blue strands of hair whipping around him, he inclined his head towards Lavi without bothering to look at him. "It's whack-a-mole time, rabbit."

Lavi cackled, producing his hammer and causing it to grow, grow, _grow_. He swung it lightly, smashing it into the ground wherever Tyki landed, chasing him across the field with his Innocence, together with Allen.

Every time Tyki would come near, they would deactivate, causing the Noah to float harmlessly through them, landing on the other side.

Kanda's tension slowly drained out of him with every acrobatic twist and flip Tyki was forced to execute, as he practically flew around the clearing to evade the dual onslaught of Innocence. He felt untouchable. That is, until one of the blasts caught Tyki at close range, and the explosion of Innocence knocked Allen back, causing him to stumble into Kanda, whose arms came up reflexively to catch him as he collided against him.

Regaining his balance, Allen looked up to come face to chest with Kanda, and the realization that his arms were clutching his mock-nemesis, who still had no shirt. He blushed a bright red, stammering his apology while trying to disengage himself.

"Ah, Kanda... Um, sorry, I'm so -"

But Kanda wasn't looking at him.

Halfway across the field, Tyki had observed their interaction intently. His gaze intensified as Allen looked up and began stammering, wrapped in his lover's arms, and he took in the slight anticipation in Kanda's demeanor as their eyes met.

"It's fine." Kanda said absently to the white-haired exorcist.

The change in the ill-tempered swordsman was slightly terrifying to Allen. He could almost see the man smirk as he said his next line.

"Are you..." _Shit, what's the opposite of mentally deficient?_ "...well?" he managed civilly, creeping Allen out further, until he realized that Tyki seemed genuinely ticked off, for once.

Lavi, accustomed to using his observational skills, caught on immediately. "Aw, Yuu," he pouted. "You never catch me like that, and I thought we were the best of friends..." He blinked at Allen, cluing him in. Or winked, whatever.

Allen's blush seemed to be receding, now that he had managed to stop inadvertently touching Kanda all over. He smiled at Kanda, playing his role perfectly. "Thank you. That was so sudden, I'm glad you were there to save me."

He looked up adoringly, and Lavi nearly choked on his own laughter. Kanda looked uncomfortably vindictive. "Of course," he replied. "I've told you before, if you get into something you can't handle, you _can_ expect me to come running in to protect your ass."

Allen's eyebrow twitched, remembering exactly when Kanda had said the precise opposite. "Oh, really, _BaKanda, _because I seem to remember coming to _your_ rescue more than a few times." Sparks began to fly.

Tyki's skin grew even darker and the stigmata trailed further across his skin as the three continued their little game, the previous one forgotten. When both males placed a hand on either side on Kanda's shoulders and leaned in, giggling insanely while Kanda's face showed a mixture of veiled amusement and murder, he clenched his fists.

Obviously, his pet needed more discipline. And he would provide it, wouldn't he?


	7. Genuflect, show some respect

_**AN:**__ I've got a nice, big, long one for you. *snickers* Okay, so maybe it's really around average length (for this fic), and not very nice. But you should always reassure your psychotic lovers and authors._

* * *

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

* * *

As night descended on the Black Order, an already pissy Kanda's mood darkened along with it. Even though his stalker had taken a leave of absence ever since they played pin the tail on the Noah, there was no doubt that he would return as soon as the potion keeping him insubstantial wore off. Just like there was no doubt that there was something about the night that made committing various sins all the more appealing to the dangerously deranged.

Kanda communicated death across the table at Allen, who was playing with his dessert instead of eating it for some reason. Lenalee looked at him with pity, while Lavi attempted to talk about it, because that's what his first response was: to talk.

"Is he escalating?" Lavi asked, as he idly attempted to steal a bite from Allen. He failed, of course, but that wasn't the point of trying.

Ignoring Kanda's monosyllabic answer, Lavi continued. "I mean, this morning was worse than usual, right? And they say that escalating is only natural."

Allen's fork clattered on the plate, as he uncharacteristically shoved it away after having turned it into mush. "How can he escalate when he started with _rape_?"

Kanda glared.

Lenalee winced.

Lavi looked as though he wanted to start whistling unobtrusively, but knew that it would in no way disguise or shield him.

Kanda must have been tired, because instead of killing any of the idiots at the table, he simply stood brusquely, and - well, it looked as though he tossed his hair petulantly at him, but Allen was sure that was just an illusion.

Either way, he obediently rose to follow the swordsman, under Komui's orders.

Kanda didn't even turn. "So you're coming too, beansprout? Fine then, but don't let me catch you staring at me again."

Allen was feeling rather bitchy, but he cut his snippy comments. He decided Kanda deserved some slack, because he'd had a trying day, plus a nonstop string of misfortune ever since Tyki had come into his life. Holding back made him feel a little itchy in his skin, but the current concern was the exorcist before him.

Tyki's 24 hours of being unable to affect matter were almost up, and Kanda was wound tighter than a guitar string. He was so pensive that he was tolerating Allen's company with what amounted to grace, and perhaps a little gratefulness. He could almost fool himself into thinking that maybe, just maybe, the blue-eyed exorcist preferred his company over the Noah's.

They entered Kanda's minimalist room, Allen preparing for another long vigil at the foot of the bed. But that wasn't the case.

Tyki, in all his open shirted, evenly tanned glory, was demonstrating his reestablished connection with the material world by rocking back and forth on the only chair in the room, balancing between one and two legs easily.

"Darling, you're home!" His eyes roamed over his favorite exorcist's lean figure. "And you've brought company." His tone darkened as he considered the uninvited beansprout.

"Shut the door, boy."

Maybe it was years of child abuse that did the trick, but Allen gulped and shut the door before he realized that he was subconsciously braced for an asskicking. Which left the two standing in a room with Kanda's angry, jealous stalker, complete with newly regained powers.

Kanda looked at Allen like he'd lost his mind by complying, but the beansprout looked so stupefied that he might have been entranced by his own reflection grinning back at him.

"Please, have a seat."

Since when had this stopped being Kanda's room and turned into mutual property between him and his stalker? Still, Kanda refused to be chased out from his own room. Even the tatters of his pride were enough to keep him from backing down.

* * *

"Brother!" Lenalee's fists were clenched at her sides to keep her from knocking the hat off his head. "Aren't you going to do anything? He's there right now, with Kanda, and you know Allen's been terrified of him ever since that time in the grove. It's obviously not consensual, but you're still keeping me here!"

"Ah, Lenalee," Komui stammered, as he tried to keep from giving in to his so-cute-when-angry sister. "Whatever makes you think I have a choice?"

"Oh, I don't know," she huffed. "Maybe the fact that you're stopping me and not sending any reinforcements, or maybe it's Lavi sitting there, trying to pretend he's invisible! I'm trying to tell you that we need to help Kanda now, or it'll be too late."

Lavi stretched and stood up, showing no trace of anxiety. "Relax, would ya? We've got this well in hand. I had a little talk with Kanda earlier. And you know that the only one of us here that's ever gone critical is Allen, so we'll see what he does."

Dismayed, Lenalee looked from Lavi to Komui, and it finally registered in her brain that she'd burst in on a briefing in progress. She swiveled to face Lavi. "You - you. Kanda spoke to you?" _Why didn't he speak to me?_

"Well, I'm under the impression that he may have found Lavi the most likely person to give advice on the matter."

"What about Allen?" Lenalee couldn't believe it.

Lavi rubbed his head. "Allen - well, you know. Kanda thinks Allen's a little bitch."

"And Kanda," the white-haired exorcist said as he stumbled through the door. "Is a tool."

"For the Order."

* * *

No sooner had he said the words, that little bitch ran all the way home. Not that Kanda even really blamed Allen anymore. After all, consider this:

When Tyki arrived that night, he had been dressed to the nines. The cylindrical hat rose up from groomed locks, the tailored suit picture perfect even as Tyki rose to draw closer. Gloves, with a fine textured feel, were felt against his cheek, both an overly familiar gesture and an impersonal touch. The perpetual upwards curving of the Noah's lips gave him the contradictory impression of a deep rage coupled with a need to possess.

The room darkened until Kanda could barely make out the dim shapes of his furniture around him. The whites of Tyki's eyes glowed against the black, irises flashing yellow in counterpoint to his hovering Tease, and Kanda refused to back away no matter how much the feral flash of teeth reminded him of a wolf cornering its prey. He was not prey.

So when Tyki suddenly sank into the floor and disappeared underneath them, Kanda stiffened in place, while Allen hopped to his feet and acted like the paranoid lead of a horror film. To be fair, they were both on edge; scanning the room and just waiting for Tyki to pop out and scare the love of god right out of them.

But they had the wrong type of monster. The Noah hadn't learned his next trick from a ghost, vampire, or serial killer. If Allen had imagined that the edge of the mattress upon which Kanda was pretending to sit comfortably were actually the edge of dark lake on a moonless night, he might have predicted the next move.

Since he was instead wondering if the melody he heard inside his head was coming from an outside source, he didn't quite catch what happened next. All he knew was that there were sounds and loss of breath and he whirled and Kanda was on his back on his bed limbs pinioned to the mattress by black bands of whatever and was obviously trying to break loose.

And Tyki, Tyki was beside Kanda, or as Kanda could intimately attest, directly below him, behind him, lips against the area behind his ear, chest to back, and most importantly, genitals to ass.

Then Tyki, the bastard, nudged his hips a little closer, a little more insistently, and Kanda could clearly feel the blunt head of the Noah's cock begin to seriously invade his private space, nudging between clenched ass cheeks and completely disregarding all the layers of clothing that were supposed to be in the way.

And while Kanda could at least thank whoever he wanted that his back was against the mattress and Tyki's completely inappropriate actions were hidden from view, Allen's eyes were now as round as his equally idiotic golem, and _this wasn't happening_.

"You couldn't wait until we were alone?" Kanda found himself growling. What had happened? Was this all the anger he could muster now? Was this asshat Noah such a perpetual pain in the ass that he'd almost adjusted around it?

"Ah Kanda-love," came the delighted murmur. "I didn't know you felt that way. I was thinking that he could watch, since you seemed to like him so much the other day.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, boy? Watching your pretty friend's face as he moans and begs for me?"

Allen backed away. Kanda wished he could tell if that was fear or arousal hidden underneath the shock, but it was hard to tell, since if it was arousal, it was hidden by the justified fear of getting his ass kicked by his friend the next day.

"Of course," the Noah continued teasingly, back to murmuring in Kanda's ear, "you could always send him away, if you'd like it to be just the two of us, couldn't you, Kanda-kun?"

Kanda assessed his situation. He couldn't get free easily, not with the lack of leverage, nore could he strangle Tyki while the fucker was hiding in his god-forsaken mattress, of all places. And because Kanda cared enough to not want to have to kill the beansprout clown for seeing anything more, he growled out his only option.

"Leave, Moyashi."

"But Kanda, I -"

"I'm pretty sure that you can't do anything, being the useless little twit that you are, so get the fuck out and don't come back."

"But -"

"Leave."

...so it really was like he gave permission for the damned sprout to abandon him to this psychotic freak. And it also explained why the Noah seemed pleased with himself. After all, partial permission in the form of a lie told to a friend was better than not even lying about consent. A step up, and a win on the moral front. Surely the intrepid molester thought he was gaining ground on Kanda.

"You've made me the happiest girl alive," Tyki assured him, continuing where he left off.

* * *

Allen ran through the hallways, attempting to scrub out the mental images, but somehow the image of Kanda spread on his bed just didn't want to disappear. He couldn't be distracted by that. He'd failed to protect his fellow Exorcist and he had to -

Where was he?

He'd been so preoccupied with thoughts of Kanda - Kanda's rescue that he'd taken a wrong turn on the way back somewhere, and now he was lost. But unlike certain grumpy exorcists, he was polite to everyone, so after stumbling across a few helpful Finders, he finally made it back to Komui's, more than a little irked and with significant delay, but with his escape complete and a report to give.

* * *

Kanda tried to ignore the thrusting and the sensations within him, but he could feel it weakening his limbs. What the fucking fuck, it's not as though just pointing a cock at something made it weaker. Though he supposed he'd never tried sticking it into someone and asking them about it. Maybe he should try it. _Maybe Allen should've stuck around after all_, he thought absurdly.

His body shuddered and he scrabbled to get away, reaching for a hold on anything else. Tyki was going deeper now, on his knees, with Kanda's hips raised before him and Kanda's beautiful, beloved face glaring singlemindedly at him interspersed with moments of brainlessness, in which his breath escaped him. Kanda's shoulders were down against the ground and his arms were trailing behind him, fingers clawing into the floor, fighting the urge to groan at the increased volume of cock making its way into his ass. Any hold he could find only served to brace himself further against each thrust though, allowing the Noah to ram repeatedly into him as he unwillingly aided him by holding in place.

Somewhere in his mind, Kanda wondered why he hadn't already shoved his heel into the Noah's face, and then summarily attempted it, only for Tyki to laugh, removing a supporting hand to block the blow and turning briefly to kiss the aggressive appendage, and forcing him to balance himself because Tyki was still inside him and he didn't want to find out what sliding the wrong way on a stiff cock felt like. He felt his reasoning deteriorate, melting away against the incessant pounding, and he listened to the roaring of blood in his ears, increasing like a wave about to drown him. He tossed his head back again, eyes open and unseeing towards the door, tense as a bow ready to fire.

The rhythm slowed.

"Waiting for someone?" Tyki's voice revealed his frown.

"What?" He panted, his body still thoroughly occupied with the friction occurring below the waist, while his mind sought any alternative or name for the sensations that, if acknowledged, would threaten his sanity.

Tyki shifted and almost bent him double, taking a firm grip around Kanda's throat, and delighting in the hardness of the body against his own as Kanda's legs opened slightly to either side of him.

He felt his sudden intake of breath stopped against those fingers and tightened involuntarily against Tyki's cock. But the Noah didn't forget.

"Just now. You were looking for him, weren't you. _Allen Walke_r." He punctuated his displeasure with a pointed rolling of his hips, sheathing himself fully within the exorcists body, utterly unprepared for his fucktoy's reaction.

But Kanda was already too close, and the renewed stimuli took him by surprise, and before he knew it, he'd keened his ecstasy around Tyki's hand and strewn it across his abdomen as well. He drew in a slow, shuddering breath as the Noah belatedly stopped choking him and spurted the last of his seed between them, gasping into the silence.

As he regained his senses, he felt the air growing thicker, darkening. The blue-haired exorcist looked around dazedly, caught in a brief euphoric haze, but distantly aware of his enemy's growing rage. What had happened?

But, as the anger expanded and settled over the room, Kanda realized it didn't matter. Nothing would fix this amount of pissed off insanity. And he was already fucked.

* * *

Lenalee had just finished forcefully giving Allen a very large piece of her mind, after hearing his pathetic story. It hadn't lessened her temper. After all, she'd been teaching Allen about the togetherness of friendship for a while now, but it turns out that a little trauma had turned her British friend into a wimp. Then again, she hadn't seen what Allen saw. The kid looked more traumatized than when he'd seen that Akuma's soul. But Komui had no excuse, and god knows what plan Lavi and Kanda had concocted together.

Enough was enough. She spun on her heel and ran down the hall, searching for Kanda's room.

"Hey, wait!" Lavi came pelting after her, but she ignored him, outpacing him. He wanted to tell her that Kanda could take a lot more than she thought, a lot more than was natural, but she was too far ahead. And there was no way Lavi could outrun her in a footrace.

* * *

Kanda screamed through gritted teeth as the bladed finger dragged through the webbing on his hand, slowly push cutting its way towards the center of his palm. He could feel his bones separating, and the worst part was, this wasn't even the first time.

This had already happened between in thumb and forefinger, going down all the way to his wrist, then between forefinger and middle, and Tyki was working, very slowly, and through force alone, down between the middle and ring finger. They'd fought briefly, and Tyki had called out that second terrifying form and trapped him.

He was a mess of sweat, blood and semen, with tendrils of his hair stuck to his cheeks as he tossed weakly, as though he could awaken himself by doing so. The sadistic Noah had already speared both feet to the floor so that he couldn't run. There was something terrifying about being trapped in a room with a naked, bloody, _erect, _psycho-stalker, and he knew it firsthand. He had screamed himself raw, and yet no one came. But he'd expected that.

Three-quarters of the way down his palm now, and it was almost time to show his hand. He trusted Lavi, he did. He had to change the game, but to do so now would take more guts than he probably had left. His world was narrowing to the black fingers slowly crushing inward on his red, red meat. And Tyki was above him, cock hard against his, a sensory detail that was somehow still registering on his own manhood.

"Tell me, who are you thinking of now, dear Kanda?" The other bladed hand sought his defenseless one. Tyki threaded his fingers through, in a dreadful semblance of holding hands and settled his mouth over the exorcist's, delving deeply and thoroughly before allowing Kanda to breathe again.

He tried to initiate another kiss. As long as Tyki was kissing him, he wasn't carving his way down to his skeleton.

Tyki smiled and obliged, simultaneously lifting Kanda's hips up and positioning him for reentry, matching the rhythm of the strokes above and below. If it wasn't for the splattered blood and growing black designs across their matching bodies, it would've seemed like a tableau of lovers. But all too soon, the languorous kiss drew to an end and Tyki seemed to want to draw blood again, replacing his edge where he had left off, determined to reach the base of his wrist.

Kanda went rigid with the pain, screams almost silent, but remembering never, ever to toss his head backwards, towards the door. He screamed his agony into those watching golden eyes, only to have it absorbed, sinking deeply into honey and leaving no trace. He watched as the Noah licked his lips, tasting the salt and iron before tasting his flesh again, lips soft against his skin.

The sweat on his body cooled as he shook, unable to catch his breath. Pain burst through his mind and left nothing behind, twisting it in its formless maelstrom, flaring raggedly as the blade scraped against the bone at the heel of his hand, pressing firmly before coming to a dead halt.

Tyki lowered his head to lick the tears from his eyes, tongue swirling in a gentle caress against his eyelid as Kanda whimpered mindlessly against his neck, before finally gasping it out, soaked in sweat and still suffering from the tremors of shock.

"What was that?" The Noah inquired, backing away and idly running his claws along the length of Kanda's shaft as he waited, still buried deep inside the exorcist.

"Tyki," he mumbled. The grip tightened slightly and his terror rose. "Tyki, Tyki, Tyki," he prayed hoarsely, surrendering.

Tyki understood. He had won.

* * *

She could hear panting behind her as Lavi caught up to where she stood, speechless. The door swung open at the lightest touch, then dangled on the top hinge. There was no one inside; she was too late. But that alone wasn't enough to stun her into inaction. Inside, Kanda's few belongings were strewn among the splinters of the room, and some of the jagged edges on the derelict bed frame were stained a deep, wet, red. A variety of disturbingly identifiable fluids stained the bare mattress, but that wasn't what had frozen Lenalee in her tracks.

Lavi nudged the door open further to see around her. He saw the broken light, the smears of blood. He saw a dirtied mattress, curiously dented. And on top of it, he saw Kanda's Innocence: abandoned.


End file.
